


A Random Night At The Bar Between Realities

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't we all get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Random Night At The Bar Between Realities

The Scene: A dimly lit bar, music is playing in the background, low enough that conversations can be heard.

The players: Multiple versions of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel, and Gabriel

(Win)=Wincest (Cas)=Casbriel (Des)=Destiel (Sas)=Sastiel (Sab)=Sabriel (Deb)=Debriel (Can) Canon

 

(Win)(Cas) Sam and Dean are sitting at a table, Sam resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, Dean’s hand on Sam’s thigh, gently caressing. Across from them Gabriel is sitting on Castiel’s lap, smirking as he every so often wiggles on Castiel’s lap. Sam and Dean laugh kindly at the look of embarrassment on Castiel’s face, but Gabriel doing that is nothing new. They notice another group of the four of them walk in and motion them over.

(Des)(Sab) Castiel is smiling softly as Dean leads him by the hand over to the table, Sam and Gabriel close behind them. They pull one of the nearby tables over, making room for all eight of them. Dean throws an arm around Castiel’s shoulder, kissing him gently on the cheek as they sit down. Gabriel motions to the bartender for a round for their table, placing a scorching kiss on Sam’s lips before settling in his lap, grinding down with a completely unapologetic grin.

(Sas)(Deb) It isn’t long until they are joined by another group of four. Sam and Castiel are whispering back and forth, Castiel blushing, Sam looking amused and kissing him gently on the cheek to try and calm his nerves. Gabriel rolls his eyes, grabbing his Dean by the front of the shirt, kissing him hard, his hands moving to grab Dean’s ass. After an almost pornographic kiss, Gabriel pulls away, smirking as he sits down, acting as if nothing happened.

(Can) At the bar Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel keep glancing at the table, shaking their heads in confusion. While the 12 men sitting at the table look happy, they just don’t get it. But since it doesn’t affect them, doesn’t affect their reality, their world, they can be happy. Their lives are confusing and drama filled enough without the sex.

And in the shadows fangirls can be heard complaining on whose ship is better. 

(Can)(Win)(Des)(Sas)(Deb)(Cas)(Sab) They all look at the fangirls, rolling their eyes.

Chuck, who's been sitting at the bar this whole time, says, "As long as they’re happy, isn't that what matters?"


End file.
